1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket locking clamp for mounting a wiring harness to be arranged, for example, in an automotive vehicle on a bracket projecting from a vehicle body and is design particularly to use such a clamp commonly regardless of the thickness of brackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wiring harness is fixed to a vehicle body by a prior art bracket locking clamp. A known bracket locking clamp is illustrated in FIGS. 4-6 and is identified by the numeral 1. The prior art bracket locking clamp 1 is fixed to a wiring harness W/H by tape 2 and is locked with an L-shaped bracket 4 projecting from the vehicle body 3.
The prior art clamp 1 includes a base plate 1a the opposite ends of which are fixed to the wiring harness W/H by the tape 2. The clamp 1 further includes a box portion 1b integrally formed with the base plate 1a and having open front and rear surfaces. An arm 1c with a lock claw 1d projects from the lower inner surface of the box portion 1b into a hollow portion 1f of the box portion 1b, and guide ribs 1g are provided on the lower inner surface, as shown most clearly in FIGS. 5 and 6. The bracket 4 includes a vertical portion 4a having its bottom end secured to the vehicle body 3 and a horizontal portion 4b projecting from the leading end of the vertical portion 4a. The horizontal portion 4b is in the form of a frame as shown in FIG. 5 and is formed with a lock hole 4c in its upper surface.
The clamp 1 is locked with the bracket 4 by inserting the horizontal portion 4b of the bracket 4 into the box portion 1b of the clamp 1 through its open front surface. The horizontal portion 4b of the bracket 4 is guided into the box portion 1b of the clamp 1 by the guide ribs 1g. The lock claw 1d at the leading end of the arm 1c of the clamp 1 then is inserted into the lock hole 4c of the bracket 4 from above.
To lock the clamp 1 and the bracket 4 as explained above, the height H of the hollow portion 1f of the box portion 1b of the clamp 1 is set according to thickness t of the bracket 4. Thus the bracket 4 cannot easily be fitted and locked if the height H of the hollow portion 1f is smaller than a suitable set value. Conversely a locking force is weak if the height H is larger than the suitable set value. However, the thickness t of the bracket 4 is set based on the size (weight) of the wiring harness W/H or other factors to ensure a satisfactory holding strength. As a result, the thickness t will vary from one wiring harness to another. Thus, it is necessary to change the height H of the hollow portion 1f of the box portion 1b according to the thickness of the bracket 4. The use of brackets of a specified thickness constantly requires a corresponding kind of clamp. This disadvantageously leads to the preparation of a multitude of kinds of clamps.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a clamp which can be used commonly for brackets having different thicknesses.